Tyrannosaurus Sentries
Tyrannosaurus Sentries are a special class of soldiers who enforce the order of Lord Drakkon in the dystopic alternate timeline universe he rules over. They serve as the personal elite guard of Lord Drakkon and other high ranking members of Rita's allies such as Scorpina. Character History Rita Repulsa used propaganda and sheer brute force to slowly conquer Earth with the help of her loyal Green Ranger. Soon people began to believe that Rita was a leader who could bring about change for the better under her rule despite all the destruction she caused. One of the byproducts of that after the fall of the Power Rangers was the Tyrannosaurus Sentries, loyal soldiers who wear mass produced Ranger-like armor which resembles a twisted and militaristic version of the Red Ranger. World of the Coinless Serving as the personal guard of Lord Drakkon, a pair of Tyrannosaurus Sentries were ever-present in his throne room. A pair of Tyrannosaurus Sentries later accompanied Scorpina during the attack on the Coinless, overpowering the resistance leader Zack Taylor and his forces. Shattered Grid Returning to the World of the Coinless, Lord Drakkon was welcomed home by a a pair of Tyrannosaurus Sentries and Sabertooth, whom informed him that the generals had rebuilt his forces in his absence. Led by Saber-One, a couple of Tyrannosaurus Sentries were part of a massive army of Ranger Sentries led by Lord Drakkon in the opening battle of the Grand Campaign: an assault on the Samurai Rangers' Shiba House as the samurai were training. Overwhelmed and caught completely off-guard, the Samurai Rangers did not last long before being de-powered by the Sentries' Dragon Cannon with only the Red Samurai Ranger, Lauren Shiba, escaping. Those left behind, however, were taken captive with their Samuraizers confiscated by the Sentries, with a Tyrannosaurus handing them to Lord Drakkon. The Shiba House was soon occupied by Drakkon's forces while Lauren Shiba was retrieved by Time Force Pink and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. At least one Tyrannosaurus Sentry accompanied Lord Drakkon as he invaded the Astro Megaship to seize an Astro Morpher. They were resisted by the Space Rangers. At least four Ranger Sentries accompanied Lord Drakkon as he invaded the world of Ninja Steel, seeking a Ninja Battle Morpher. Though they were forced to fall back after encountering resistance from the Ninja Rangers, Drakkon was able to obtain a piece of Ninja Steel Red's Power Star. Back in the World of the Coinless, years of subterfuge payed off for Skull when he was promoted to Tyrannosaurus Sentry just in time for him to personally intervene when Zack Taylor was captured. Relieving the Sabertooth commander and two Mastodons whom had initially interogated him with no success, ostensibly to question him personally, Skull proceeded to set Zack free. Meanwhile, as the Grand Campaign continued, Tyrannosaurus Sentries participated in attacks on the Rangers of Ninja Steel and Jungle Fury. At least one Tyrannosaurus took the lead in the army of Ranger Sentries whom defended Drakkon's Tower on the Moon against the amassed army of Power Rangers. Meanwhile, though Lord Drakkon entered the battle personally, a pair of Tyrannosaurus Sentries continued to stand guard at his throne room, only to be instantly dispatched by the arrival of Zordon, Rita Repulsa, Ninjor, and Doggie Cruger. Known Tyrannosaurus Sentries *Georgie *Skull *Fah Arsenal *'Unnamed bladed staff weapon:'The Tyrannosaurus Sentries are equipped with a bladed staff pole weapon. The ends the pole have dagger-like blades that resemble the Power Sword of the original Red Ranger. *Z Staff: In Lord Drakkon's throne room, the Tyrannosaurus Sentries are equipped with Lord Zedd's Z-Staff.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIzhXFnhURQ Shattered Grid live trailer Gallery Behind the Scenes Tyrannosaurus_Sentry_BTS-1.jpg Tyrannosaurus_Sentry_BTS-2.jpg Notes * The Tyrannosaurus Ranger Sentry's design was created by Jamal Campbell. References Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Category:PR Foot Soldiers Category:Red Ranger Category:PR-exclusive Rangers Category:Evil PR Rangers Category:Ranger Sentries Category:Male PR Rangers Category:World of the Coinless Category:PR Comic Characters